powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
X2: Awaken The Soul, Part 2
Awaken The Soul, Part 2 is the second episode of Power Rangers X-Energy, and the eighty-second episode of the Destiny Shard Saga. It is the debut of the X-Energy Megazord and the Pink X Ranger. Summary After seeing the meditation, and unleashed X-Energy, Amarie is in shock. Meanwhile, Psychos and the Family Of X begin to play with the Magnum Stone. Plot "Uhh, umm, Yeah I'm good. Thank you" Amarie says frantically trying to get away from Amos. She doesn't want to blow her cover, or hurt him. "Did, Did you see all that right now?" Amos reasons as to why Amarie is shocked. "Uhh, no. What are you talking about???" Amarie says, beginning to panic. "You afraid of something? Oh I see, you think cause, well, since I'm a 'big scary teacher' that you got to be afraid. Don't worry, I'm cool. Especially cause you not, really, a student and all." Amarie is confused. Amos reveals everything. "You wanna know something darling? We all have X-Energy, and it manifests differently for us all. Adrian has telepathy, Psychos has magic, and you have absorption. Mine's is, well..." Amos disappears and walks behind her, reappearing from his invisibility "BOO! Scared ya didn't I?" Amarie looks at him beginning to realize that she's been caught. Amos had been following her around since she came here. She panics and grabs his chin, absorbing all of his energy, and his powers. "Oh, n o o o o o o o o" Amos says as he begins to fall asleep. Amarie now has the ability of invisibility. She goes invisible and drags Amos away. She calls MOM, and tells her she's failed, and she messed up. "It's okay Mimi. Calm down. We'll get the Soul Awakener later." Amathyst says. She tells Psychos of the failure, and he is visibly angry. "No matter. It's time for another revival." Psychos picks up another disk. "Julian Cash, Age 23, Power Level 4. Died in a failed kamikaze attack against the treasury. Now he shall be reborn as Banzaitor!" He throws the disk as Phantasma's Phantasm goes into the Arch Of Transformation. Out comes Bainzitor, screeching like a mad man. "BOOM BOOM BOOM!" He declares. "Banzaitor, READY!" He yells while posing. Psychos walks up to him and gives him his mission. "Go to the town's power grid. Set off your electro-bomb and destroy all communication through out the city. Burner, I want you to burn the treasury now. Once you two complete your mission, you shall be free." Psychos says. Paxton Jeffers looks at the two thinking to himself, "The tresury? Communication arrays? Psychos is planning something big." Meanwhile, at the school, the rangers hone in the Legendary X Spirits. Harold theorizes he can channel the Spirits into weapons for the rangers to use. As they are, they cannot face Psycho's beasts. Amos wakes up weakened, and tells them about Amarie's plot. Adrian sends out Amos to find her again, after they meditate. "Focus your energy. Concentrate on the spirits. Channel the energy. See the spirits" Adrian orders. Each ranger begins to see a different animal. Brian sees an Eagle, Niko sees a Bear, Amos sees a Shark, and Kezia sees a Manta Ray. But the 4 of them all see a fifth spirit. A pink energy Panther. The Rangers awake from the meditation and ask about it. Adrian concurs that someone on the premise has the power needed to tame another Legendary X Spirit. Amos, still groggy after what happened, leaves to find Amarie. Meanwhile, Burner and Banzaitor begin their attacks. Adrian sends Niko and Kezia to deal with Burner, while Brian deals with Banzaitor. Amos quickly finds Amarie again as she tries to escape. He yells "Wait! I just want to ask you some questions!". He corners Amarie, who begins to fight, actively trying to grab onto Amos and take his energy,. Amos is able to dodge all of her lunges and stop her by going invisible. "Please. I just wanna talk. Are you really working for Psychos?" "None of your business. I have a mission, and you won't stand in my way!" "A mission to do what? Huh? Destroy our school, steal the Soul Awakener, hurt all of these innocent children?" "They made a choice to join the wrong side, and Psychos will make the traitors pay!" "So you do work with Psychos." Amarie finally admits it, with intentions of destroying Amos. She's had enough of him in her way. Amos sees this and takes off his jacket and beanie, allowing for more skin to reach at. He claims he has nothing to hide. He tries to explain to Amarie what Adrian and the rangers and teachers are trying to accomplish for the X-Human community, and the relation with the other humans. Amarie is conflicted, as she has always felt wrong in the things her mother made her do, in the name of The Family Of X, ad she's always wanted out, but has never had a place to run to. Amos says they won't punish her or hold her captive at the School. That they will help her. Amarie calls bubcus, asserting that the Rangers are a violent power that Adrian created to destroy the Family Of X. Amos then reveals the mission of the Power Rangers X-Energy: To protect the public, where ever they may be threatened, even if the threats come from Psychos. Secretly, Amarie knows this to be true... Amarie escapes into a classroom, as the invisibility goes away. As she rests, a teacher walks in. Her name, is Mrs. Fukahari. She is an elderly X-Human, but the sweetest grandma around the school. Amos loses her, but Brian calls for him to help him fight Banzaitor, who is quite strong. Amos morphs and runs off. "Oh my, one of the new students! Welcome to our school!" She greets Amarie with an elderly grin. Amarie goes to leave, but Mrs. Fukahari asks why she's leaving so quickly. Fukahari is so nice to Amarie. She calmly talks her down from running out. She shows the students walking on the campus. "This is why we do what we do. Every one deserves a fair shake at a normal life. Even if we must fight to defend it, even fight our brothers and sisters, we must. That is why we fight..." Fukahari says. Amarie begins to realize that Psychos' outlook is wrong, and she needs to re-assess her position. Amathyst sees all of this using the Magnum Stone, and angrily stares at Psychos. She knows her daughter has made up her mind, and has abandoned the cause. Meanwhile, Burner blows away Niko and Kezia with his increased fire powers. "I can't be stopped! I am invincible!" Burner bemoans. Kezia has had enough and uses her wind power tp blow Burner into the air. Amos and Brian fight Banzaitor as he tries to place the bombs on the grid. Burner gets blown to the grid. "Oh hey Banzaitor! Looks like we can deal with these chumps together. Niko and Kezia arrive, and the 4 are assembled. They fight the two enemies but their superior power. Psychos sees this and realizes he can destroy the rangers in a kamikaze bomb attack. He orders Burner to fire at Banzaitor's bombs. Brian overhears this and tells the team to stop him, but Banzaitor grabs him, and shoots spikes at the other three. Burner readies his fireballs "BOMBS AWAY HAHAHAHAH!" He cackles as the rangers scream no. "BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!" A giant fireball destroys the electrical grid and sets off all communications. The blast was so powerful, it demorphed the rangers and left them unconscious. Burner and Banzaitor, however, are unscathed. Adrian walks into Fukahari and Amarie talking, and he tells her of what Psychos just caused. Adrian says he know's Amarie does not agree with this warfare. She knows it's wrong. "You're, you're you are right." She says. "And I know, only I can defeat them." Amarie says. Adrian knew what she was feeling Adrian nods. They make their way to the Soul Awakener. It's purpose is finally revealed. He asks to take her hands as he wants to show something. They close their eyes, and suddenly, pink and gold energy crackles all around them, dirtying the room. The wind around them swirls as lightning snaps. Amarie is afraid, but Adrian assures her things are going to be okay. Then, a giant Panther appears. It roars and dissipates into Adrian. He opens his eyes, and lightning strikes her wrists. She screams in pain, but they are quelled as they return from the metaphysical world. She is marked with a Pink Energy X on her wrists. The rangers wake up from the fiery destruction. Banzaitor and Burner walk over menacingly. They get up on their feet, weak, but up to the fight, to stop Psychos. Just then, Amarie arrives on a motorcycle. She explains how shes changed, and she's gonna stop the monsters. "Alright Amarie. Lets go. IT'S MORPHING TIME!" "X-CHANGER!" "AURA X-CHANGE" The 5 yell as they morph. The added energy from Amarie's first morph heals the other rangers, rejuvenating them. They fight. Brian uses his Energy Saber, Niko gives them a strong punch, Amos creates a massive force field and blocks away burner's attacks, and Kezia blows them away. Amarie joins in and proves to be a capable fighter. She absorbs Burner's burn ability and punches him away. "SUCH POWER! BUT HOW?" Burner says. "You want to destroy the humans, and we'll stand to protect them. Hate is powerful, but Unity is infinite!" Brian says. The rangers use their finishing moves and destroy Banzaitor and Burner. But before they can leave, they grow to giant size as a negative result of the Magnum Stone. Brian orders the "X-Zord Sequence" and tells Amarie to follow his lead. The rangers summon the Legendary X-Spirits for the first time. Brian gets the Red X EagleZord, Niko gets the Black X BearZord, Amos gets the Blue X SharkZord, Kezia gets the Green X StingZord, and Amarie gets the newly born Pink X PantherZord. Each zord attacks the 2 beasts, until they need to combine. "Guys. We need to summon the First X Warrior! The X-Energy Megazord!" Brian orders. Kezia orders Amarie to follow her lead. "ZORDS COMBINE!" Brian yells. "X-ENERGY MEGZORD!" All 5 yell. The five zords combine, into a wushu fighter. The Megazord is speedy, and strong. "We control the Zords movement with our movements!" Niko notices. The entire team is psyched that it worked They easily overwhelms the two enemies, defeating them with precise punches and kicks. Burner and Banzaitor are defeated and explode. Psychos curses the rangers, but declares victory as he takes responsibility for the attacks. "ATTENTION HUMANS! I, Psychos, attacked your Comms Grid. This is the first of many attacks, and your defenses are nothing before me! You will never win. The Family Of X will prevail!" But with Amarie on the team now, the Power Rangers X-Energy are a tough out... The rangers return to Adrian and he debriefs them on Amarie. He figured out the Pink Energy came from her after seeing Amos come in with low power levels. He knew Amarie was behind it. Then he read her mind and saw her unsure feelings on Psychos. He used the Soul Awakener to open the true power of her X-Energy, creating the Pin X Ranger, powered by the Legenday X Panther Spirit. The rest was history. Amos cracks a joke at the 'New Girl" being the new Ranger as the team laughs. Amarie feels more at home, knowing she is doing right for the X-Humans. Elsewhere, Amathyst looks out the terrace. She frowns at her daughter. "Oh how little does she know...." she says, as the silhouette of a monstrous being arises... Debuts *Pink X Ranger *X Zords (Red X EagleZord, Black X BearZord, Blue X SkarkZord, Green X StingZord, Pink X PantherZord) *X-Energy Megazord *Mrs. Fukahari *Banzaitor Trivia *'''Comics Counterpart: '''X-Men #1, X-Men: Pryde Of The X-Men *Lesson 1: The Burning Fist Of Death (Seishinger Counterpart) *Lesson 2: The Charging Fierce Star Beasts (Seishinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers X-Energy